Days of Friendship
by 1.krittika
Summary: palak hppy bdy.. duo fully..wrote without much thinking..have a look.. others also peep in and review
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note :**

Tired of writing complex stories,writing sme light hearted stuff without thinking and without meaning

Khwaish tha os ki per teen char chap ho jayega

Palak its ur bdy gift..and gd bhaiya thnks mere dimaag ki baatti jalane ke liye

**Stry:**

Daya is whistling a tone while doing something over his laptop…Abhijeet came out of his room with "Daya wo case 998 ki file tayair ho gaya na?dena jara.."

Daya nodded absent mindedly "hmm…"

"arey kya hmm..de na yaar.."

Daya made a sound "tchhhtcghh…"

Then turned to Abhijeet "kya yaar hara diya na…kya hey bolo aab.."

"matlab tumne suna bhi nahi?aur bache ho jo game khel rahe ho?mein serious baat ker raha hu aur tum.."

"boss bolo na aab.."

"kya ker rahe they laptop mey?"

"arey wo Guddu hey na pass ki makan mey..aj uske saath ye game khelte khelte dekha speed kam ho gaya..to practice.."

Abhijeet shook his head in frustration… "case 998 ki file.."

Daya made a face

"kya hua?"

"Abhi wo..file..complete nahi hui..abhie ker deta hu na.."

Abhijeet sighed "paros ki bacho ki saath khelne ki waqt hey..fir uss khel ko practice kerne ki bhi waqt hey..per apne jimmedari nibhane ka waqt nahi hey?CID officer ho tum..yea sab ajeeb harket kerna band karo aab.."

Abhijeet jerked his head

Daya said in a swt voice "kerta hu na abhie..aab gussa.."

"nahi nahi sahib qarnama kerte rahe hum kaun hey gussa hone wala.."

He moved to Daya's room and took the incomplete file and move to his own room,Daya tried once more "mein ker deta.."

"rehna do.." Abhijeet said in a rash and moved to his room…

Daya murmured "gussa ho gaya..huh…."

He sat back on the sofa "kya yaar ker hi deta…aab ise mana parega…kisi dangerous mission se kam thori hey.."

He looked at the watch, its already late.. "kaam le ke baitha hey khane ki to hosh ayega nahi..chalo mein hi kuch bana deta hu.."

He moves in the kitchen..

Here Abhijeet was busy in his files really felling anger on Daya..his phone buzzed..

He without noticing the caller id "hello.."

He listened his head's voice "Abhijeet wo Daya ko jo case file complete kerna tha wo tum k bar counter check ker dena…kal hi DCP sir ko submit kerna hoga.."

Abhijeet patted his forehead and heard more "aur tumhara do file bhi kal hi dena hey ok?"

"jee sir.."

"ho gaya na complete?"

"ha sir mera serf last ke kuch data baki hey..ek ghante my ho jayega..fir check ker lunga.."

"aur Daya?"

He in his mind told "usne suru hi kaha ki.."

"sir wo bhi file leke baitha hey apne kamre mey..dekh lunga sir.."

"ok thik hey aur haa kaam mey pura ulajh mat jana raat ho gayi dono hi dinner ker lena"

Abhijeet looked at his watch "jee sir.."

He disconnected the call "pata nahi sahib ney khane ki kya socha.."

Abhijeet moved to kitchen and his anger bar rise again..

Some vegetables scattered on floor…milk spilled on table…and atta and water mixture..no not mixture..its soup…

Abhijeet scanned the whole kitchen "tumhe kitchen mey kisne ghusne ko kaha?"

Daya turned he is trying his best to make the atta soup to something meaningful "mein to dinner.."

Abhijeet came forward "kaam kam nahi ker rahe ho tum mere bar arahe ho…yea yea sab clean krne mey ek ghanta lagega…fir khana banana my kuch aur waqt..uper se tumhari wo file..kal submit kerna hey.."

"Abhijeet to mein ker raha hu na..tum.."

"acha kr rahe ho..yea..aise…kab tak banega…?batane ki kast kerenge?"

Daya looks down "Abhi tum…mein kr raha hu…to tum.."

Abhijeet sighed "Daya kabhie koi kaam thik se ker liya karo..file work boring hey…gher ka kaam kernna acha nahi lagta..aapna room dekhe?apna wardrobe ek chhez nikalne jao sab bahar…kya hey yea.."

Abhijeet turned to go when Daya called from behind "boss.."

Abhijeet didn't turned "kya hey"

"yea atta.."

"mein nahi kerne wala..karo tum..mujhe bhook nahi hey.."

He moved to his room and closed the door..

Nearly whole night he worked n those files and after completing all he slept there itself..he thought of moving to check Daya but he felt all his energy drained up…

Morning came his way and sunlight touched his eyelids..

He got up and looked around "arey raat ko aesehi so gaya..Daya ne kuch khaya bhi hoga yea…mein bhi na yea gussa…"

He made his way to the lounge…

Daya is sitting on the floor attaching his back with sofa with the gumla full of atta in his lap still his one hand on the semi paste mixture..and he himself is in deep sleep..with some water spilled over centre table

Abhijeet who had thought of being soft with Daya felt his anger button pressed automatically a loud voice came up from his mouth "Dayaaa"

Daya woke up with a jerk and sat straight and even before he grasped the situation the commanding voice ordered him "kya hey yea sab?ha samito sab..bureau jane se pehle saaf karo sab thik se..warna bureau mey dikhni nahi cahiye tum.."

Abhijeet move back to his room to get ready fr bureau while Daya stood up with a sad face "kya boss subha subha daant diye...utha to pyar se dete..aab itna sab.."he looked towards kitchen sighed and moved in

Abhijeet after getting ready came out found Daya busy in setting the kitchen said "mein cab se jaraha hu ho jay sab to gari liye ajana aur ager humpe thora ahsaan kerne ka man ho to nasta ker lena.."

he was about to move out when Daya called from behind "Abhi wo..file.."

he didn't intent to speak this but..

"mil jayegi sir ko aap ko pareshani uthane ki jararut nahi" and he moves out

Daya murmured "hey bhagwan aab tu hi madat ker ise manane mey...aur ajeeb hey mera bhai aise gussa ho ke jayga aur mein nasta karu..huh..Abhi aise kaise bol diya"

he get engrossed in cleaning the mess

here Abhijeet reached the bureau and handed over the file to ACP sir who asked "Daya nahi aya?"

"sir wo der raat tak file pey kaam kerta raha to subha thori der ho gayi.."

ACP sir is flickering the pages of the file asked "yea file Daya ne ki?"

Abhijeet noded "jee sir"

"der raat tak?"

"jee...sir"

"aur tumhe mein bewakuf dikhta hu?"

Abhijeet looked down ACP continued "tumhari aur Daya ki handwriting ka difference nahi pata mujhe?"

Abhijeet murmured "kya najar hey ravan ki.."

"aab barbara kya rahe ho?tum jo use yea bacha rahe ho na isse kuch fayda nahi ho raha hey..bigar rahe ho tum use..waise isbar kya karan hey uska file na kerne ki?"

Abhijeet looked up and tried but he is not getting any good rzn

"thak gaya tha bureau se laut k?yea infrmer se milne gaya tha?hey na?"

Abhijeet looked down ACP sir shook his head frustatedly "jimmedari naam ki cheez nahi hey iss mey..bas field work de do..darwaja torte firega.."

Abhijeet tried his best not to but a smile came on his lips "haso mat tum..iski jimmedar tum bhi ho..bigar rahe ho..bad mey pachtaoge..jao aab..kaam karo jake aur janab ajaye to vej dena.."

"sir aap.."

"arti utarunga uski..jao tum.."

Abhijeet moved out "acha hoga thora daant parega to sayed sudhar jaye.."

Daya reached bureau after about half an hour and moved to ACP's cabin after getting to know from Freddy that ACP called him

Abhijeet didn't looked at him once

he entered and ACP greeted with "ayiye aap to der raat tak kaam ker rahe they hey na senior inspector Daya?"

Daya looked down and with the corner of his eyes looked out of the cabin..

"sir wo..file..waqt nahi mila sir.."

"kiu aisa kya jaruri kaam mey busy they?"

Daya looked twrds Abhijeet through the glass door

"uske taraf mat dekho..mujhe handwriting mey difference samajhna ata hey.."

Daya as usual didn't answer but made a sorrow face with guilt in his eyes..

ACP sir sighed "aab yeu sar jhukake afsos se khare rehke kya hoga..yea lo teen file..kal tak sara complete cahiye aur wo bhi tumhare haath se..jao.."

Daya looked at the three files with a sad face and picked it up and moved out..

Abhijeet saw the three files and in a moment understood the scenario..a smile crept but he forcefully maintained his serious face..

Daya glanced at Abhijeet once but seeing him not interested moved to his desk and strted working..

He was totally engrossed in the file and didn't even realized when the lunch hour arrived.. Abhijeet looked twrds Daya who was still engrossed in file..he got up and moved out. Daya looked at his exit "itna gussa Abhi ki meine subha se kuch khaya bhi nahi aur tum lunch kerne chale gaye.."

he moved back to his file, Freddy came near his desk "sir aap lunch kerne nahi jaoge?"

Daya just shook his head Freddy waited fr few more minutes then moved out..

After some minutes Daya felt someone near his desk,

**A/n: **guys pls review…

aur ek baat aap mese kitn log cahte hey ki lakire qismat ki ki aur ek chap ho?pls batao mujhe uss hisab se karungi..kya dekhna cahte howo bhi bata dena


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note :**

**guest, AS anjaana, guest, shrestha, guest, neha, rukmani, guest,loveabhi, khushi, bhumi, rai, praju, guest, naina, guest, naz, poonam di, Abhidayafan, artanish,** **palak** thank you

**guest** yea no DS no AT will be here dnt worry

**GD bhaiya** popat is turning greddy,few chapters?hmmmmmaur atta soup vej du?

_note:_ i will write one more chapter of LK,but its difficult to cover up all aspects of a new relation in one chapter so it may take more than one chap..hope u all will like it  
now enjoy this..

**Stry:**

After some minutes Daya felt someone near his desk he turned..found Abhijeet standing with a plate of sandwich and coffee..

He placed the tray on Daya's desk without saying anything and moved it "khane ka ahsan ker dijiye.."

he sat down on his chair and strted working on laptop

Daya asked in meek voice "tum nahi khaoge?"

Abhijeet threw an angry glance and turned back to his lappy

Daya said in a jiddi tone "fir mein bhi nahi khaunga"

Abhijeet got up and moved to Daya's desk took a sandwich and strted stuffing it in his mouth "mil gaya shanti.."

Daya strted taking the stuffs with down head

the days passed like this and with all other members duo also moved back home

after reaching home both went to their respective rooms and Abhijeet after freshening up came to hall and after listening to some news channels moved to kitchen to prepare dinner

after finishing his cooking he moved towards Daya's room and knocked on the door but heard no response

he moved in found Daya in a head down mode the pen still in his hand file opened in front of him..

Abhijeet came forward looked at the sleeping face automatically his anger vanished..

He slowly rmvd the pen then picked up the file

"arey yea to adhe se jyada hua hi nahi..yea bhi na.."

he was about to move when Daya woke up

"Abhi tum..arey wo file hua nahi kaha le ja rahe ho.."

Abhijeet handed him back the file..Daya rubbed his eyes and turned back to file

"dinner ker lo.."

"nahi fir neend ajayegi..yea complete ker lu.."

Abhijeet continued looking at him..

Daya said in a low tone "boss wo mein khud ker raha hu na.."

Abhijeet moves out..

But he didn't take his dinner nor did went to sleep

after about one hour he moved again to Daya's room with total angry mood murmuring "aise raat var jag ke file kerega fir beemar parega..ajeeb hey..fir vugatna bhi mujhe hoga..ise to.."

but entering in he can't help a smile seeing Daya sleeping a deep sleep on the bed with file and laptop opened.

Abhijeet moved near to him "kaise so raha hey..off.."

he covered him properly adjusted AC

then took the file and moved out

he sat in his room and strted completing the files

after completing the file he placed it back in Daya's room and went to a peaceful sleep in his room

Next morning Daya came to the lounge when Abhijeet is sipping tea Daya stood beside him "yea file.."

Abhijeet looked up "sahab ki khamoshi samjhne ki jimmedari hey kya mujh pey?"

Daya didn't answered but moved to kitchen found his tea ready with breakfast so after finishing those both moved to bureau in silence and Daya submitted the file to ACP sir in presence of DCP

DCP sir directly took up the file turned the pages and then looked at Daya with a smirking smile "to senior inspector Daya aj kal aap ek saath kitne handwriting mey likhte ho?"

Daya looked towards Abhijeet who was glaring at DCP

DCP turned to ACP sir with "yea dusra handwriting kiska hey?"

ACP sir looked at the file then to Abhijeet who now turned his gaze away..

ACP sir tried to manage with "wo sir meine Abhijeet ko file recheck kerne ko kaha tha to wo.."

"to usne adha file hi ker diya..wah bhai.."

he moved out..

ACP sir stood up and looked at both with "mil gayi shanti?ek ko kaam kerne mey koi interest nahi..dusre ko use bigarne se fursaat nahi kal meine kaha tha na Daya yea tumhe kerna hey..fir?"

"sir wo mein so gaya tha to.."

"acha aur uske pehle wale din?uss din kya hua tha?aur ager Abhijeet ker sakta hey to tum kiu special ho tum?"

Daya looked down Abhijeet tried to interrupt with "sir wo actually.."

"chup raho tum..yea jo so jana file na kerni ki ek hajar bahana dhundna yea sab tumhari hi ahsan hey samjhe tum.."

Abhijeet is looking really irritated and Daya guilty and helpless

"aab mere muh mat dekho..jao dono hi.."

Daya uttered sorry sir and moved out

Abhijeet looked at his exit "sir we are sorry..agey se aisa nahi hoga.."

he too moved out.

Daya tried to speak with Abhijeet but a case is reported and they all had to move, after returning from the spot it's already late and all officers moved back to their respective house...

After entering the house Daya tried "Abhi wo..Sorry.."

Abhijeet looked at him and automatically Daya's voice lowered "mere karan tumhe daant..per mein na sach mey pura kerne ki sochi thi wo file so gaya kaise pata nahi…?"

Abhijeet got up from the sofa 'pehli bar nahi hey yea..adat ho chuki hey.."

"Abhijeet mein…"

"ha pata hey..agy se nahi hoga..aab sab kaam waqt se pehl hi ker liya karunga…sir ki kehne ka intejer bhi nai karunga usse pehle hi sare files ready..arey DCP sir ki baat ki kya bura manna choro bhi..yeahi sab na?"

Daya looked down Abhijeet continued "aab yea sab na yaad ho chukka hey mujhe.."

He moved to his room..Daya made a sad face and moved back to his own room..

After freshening p he came out to prepare dinner ad found Daya already busy in making noodles..he looks at him in question he answered in low voice "aur kuch hey nahi wo parso meine fridge se cheez a nikali thi..kehna vul gaya tha.."

Abhijeet made an irritated face took a glass of milk and moved back to his room and closed the door..

Daya looked at the closed door and uttered 'boss itni narajgi?thik hey mein bhi nahi baat kerta aab tumse.."

He turned off the stove and dumped the half cooked noodles in dustbin cleaned the mess of kitchen and moved back to his room..

Morning came on both of their way and Abhijeet woke up looking at the clock "arey 7baj gaye,der ho gayi.."

He got up then heard some voices coming from kitchen he moved out and found the breakfast nearly ready and Daya making tea and cleaning the kitchen..

The breakfast is the simplest of toast and boiled egg…but he knew well that this also wld have taken a lot of time fr Daya so he asked in an angry tone "yea sab…"

Daya nodded… "kab uthe?"

"6baje.."

Abhijeet made an arey bah face and murmured "janab to bakei mein sudher rahe hey…"

Daya continued "alarm de rakha tha..jao fresh ho jao..chaye bhi ban gayi hy.."

Abhijeet looked at him tried to speak out because he also knew that this alarm thing is very much disliked by Daya..

But then only both can smell a burnt smell…. Abhijeet scanned the kitchen and found a toast getting roasted "bah, bahut bariya ban raha hey toast.."

And he moved to freshen up..

After freshening up when he came to dining table he found his breakfast and tea waiting on table and Daya already moved out leaving the quails key beside his plate..

"to aab hum janab se gussa bhi nahi ho sakte?fir sahib ko khamoshi ki daure jo par jate hey..acha hey…"

He took the tea in sips and moved out leaving the toast as it is.. "bhar mey jaye sahib ki mehnat.."

He reached the bureau and ACP sir ordered him as , as "yea kuch data laptop ki database mey upload ker dena…kal lunch hour tak..ok?"

"jee sir per abhie to hume DIG sir se milne jana tha.."

"ha chalo.."

At about afternoon ACP sir came back but Abhijeet have to move to the spot again..whole day Daya was waiting fr Abhijeet to say something about his silence but time didn't permit, now all are going out taking leave fr the day..

Freddy came near Daya 'sir aap gher nahi jayenge.."

"ha Freddy bas yea kuch kaam.."

"per sir yea database to.."

"kya Freddy kal lunch tak complete kerna hey,din var waqt hinahi mila boss ko kab kerega…tum niklo mein nikalta hu thori der mey.."

Freddy smiled and moved out..he was climbing down the stairs when Abhijeet is coming up "arey sir aap?"

"ha Freddy wo.."

"database?"

"nahi wo to sayed aab tak ho bhi chukka hoga..ek important file reh gayi thi..sab chale gaye?"

"ha bas Daya sir.."

Abhijeet looked at his watch "10 bajne ko hey aab tak kya ker raha hey..acha tum niklo..mein dekhta hu.."

"sir aap dono naraj hey na.."

"nahi naraj to bas mein hi hu..use to bas khamoshi ka daura para hey.."

Freddy looked confused Abhijeet smiled and moved up..

Daya was totally engrossed in the laptop didn't get Abhijeet's entry..

After some minutes he felt someone standing close behind him he looked back and seeing Abhijeet immediately stood up "wo mein.."

"mere desk mey kya ker rahe ho?"

"kuch nahi..bas.."

He saved the files and closed the laptop with "tum gher chaloge?"

Abhijeet didn't answer Daya continued "fir chalo.."

And started moving towards door..

Abhijeet from behind said "acha hey,aisi hi jimmdari se ager apna kaam bhi karoge to aur acha rehega…"

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note :**

**Guest, praju, guest, rai, rajvigirl, artanish, bhumi, neha, rukmani, gd bhaiya, loveabhi, AS Anjaana, Abhidayafan, guest, priyadarshani, Naz, naina, palak **thank u..

**Now comes the last part**

Daya's foot stopped for a moment, now he feels really hurt, "ha galti hui mujse..daant diya tumne per uss din se tana diye jarahe ho…yea kya hey?itna gussa?"

But he can't say all this he silently moves out…

Next day morning Abhijeet came out of his room only to find Daya left fr bureau leaving a note behind..

Abhijeet jerked his head "acha hey iss bahane se hi sudar jaye to acha hey.."

But when he reached bureau, he feels clearly that Daya is avoiding him, even at evening Daya came back home by a cab separately as he had not taken the quails while going..

Two days passed in the same manner

On the third day

Freddy and Abhijeet was discussing something on a file when the team that had moved to the spot came back and started giving the details of the investigation..after they had finished Abhijeet asked "Daya tumlog ki saath gaya tha na?"

Rajat asked in a confused way "unhone aapko call nahi kiya?"

Abhijeet frowned "matlab?"

"hum jab chawl mey puchtach ker rahe they to kuch logo nehumpe hamla ker diya tha aur usi bich Daya sir thora jakhmi hogaye…meine hospital jane ko kaha to wo kahe rahe they khud chale jayenge…meine aapko batane ki baat ki to unhone kaha wo khud call ker lenge…to.."

Abhijeet completed the sentence "tum chale aye.."

Rajat looked down, ACP sir who was still now noticing the ignore session between duo silently interfered with "Abhijeet…wo file ho gaya?"

The question was totally out of context but it warned Abhijeet to control…he nodded and handed the file with "sir wo mujhe ek informer se milne jana tha.."

"abhie yaad aya?"

ACP sir's voice was normal but his eyes are telling that he knows the secret of this informer meeting

Abhijeet looked elsewhere "jee sir.."

"jao..aur woha se sidhe gher hi jana..ager koi bari news de dey tumhari informer to bata dena phone ker ke.."

Abhijeet looked at his head.. then an embarrassing smile came on his lips and he moved out..

He moved directly to his home. He ranged the bell but no one opened the door so he get in after opening with his own keys and moved to Daya's room who was lying on the bed with closed eyes two band aid roughly sticked on the wound

Abhijeet came near and got easily that the wounds is not cleaned or anything just he had stuck the band aid…he shook his head and sat beside him called softly "Daya…"

Daya moved a bit but didn't get up Abhijeet touched near his wound and Daya flinched then open his eyes "tum…"

He looked around Abhijeet said "raat nahi hui..aesehi bureau se agaya..doctor ke pass kiu nahi gaye?"

"mera jakham hey..mein dekh lunga..fiqar mat karo tumhe koi extra load nahi dunga.."

He was about to got up and move

Abhijeet hold his hand and ordered "batho chup kr ke…to tumhare kehne ki matlab hey tumhare kisi bareme mujhe fiqar kerne ki jarurat nahi…"

"sahi samjhe…"

Abhijeet jerked his head and moved out..Daya looked at his point of exit…and then laid back…his head is paining and also his heart

"mein gussa hu mujhe manaya bhi nahi.."

He closed his eyes tightly..

After some moments he felt the band aid being taken out softly he tried to open his eyes but the voice commanded "ankh band.."

He closed his eyes… he was feeling the care during the whole process of dressing and then after that he sensed the person is going to get up when he hold his wrist with "sar mey dard bhi hey."

Abhijeet smiled..

"to?"

"dabao…"

"kiu?sarr to tmhara hey na?"

Daya left the wrist and pulled up the quilt covering his face…

Abhijeet got up and moved out…Daya murmured "thori der bad khud hi ayoge..pata hey…"

After some moments the quilt is pulled down from his face and the voice commanded "utho.."

Daya opened his eyes and seeing the milk glass closed his eyes again with "koi achi cheez dena ho to utha dena…"

Abhijeet pressed his teeth "abbey uthega yea kan khich ke uthau?"

Daya sat up with "abhie to keh ke gaye sarr mera hey,to pet bhi to mera hey..tumhe kya?"

Abhijeet sat dwn with "pilo.."

"sunai nahi diya?pet mera hey sarr mera..chot mera..to haq bhi mera.."

"aur tujh pey?"

Daya glared at Abhijeet who was looking at him with serious expressions…

He looked down took the glass and started taking sips without looking at Abhijeet..he finished the milk and handed over the empty glass to Abhijeet still not looking at him..

Abhijeet too got out with the glass in silence..

Daya leaned back and made a sad face attaching his head with headrest…started pressing the forehead with one hand..

"let jao..daba deta hu.."

This time he didn't teased back or answered silently followed the orders..

Abhijeet started pressing his forehead and after noticing him still silent asked "bura laga?bahut daant diya na?"

Daya didn't open his eyes just shook his head in affirmative.. "meine nahi socha tha sir bhi dant denge aise…aur DCP ko jake jhat se file dene ki kya jarurat thi?"

Daya didn't answer but grabbed Abhijeet's hand and placed it in some another position of his head signaling him to press there..

Abhijeet followed the silent command with "bahut bura laga?"

Daya opened his eyes with "daant lete utna tana kiu mara?baat bhi nahi kiya…itni kya galti ker diya tha meine?"

Abhijeet smiled,yes he was also missing this complain and all..

These two days Daya used to move out early than him and before Abhijeet came back he used to lock himself in his room..and in bureau also avoided speaking not only with him but mostly avoiding speaking..even have turned the desk chair indicating he didn't want to meet Abhijeet's gaze

"Ab kya karon, iss sy pehly k koe aur mairy Daya ko kuch boly, main khud hi ussy bol daita hun…tu aise gayer jimmedari wala harkat kerega to kabhie sir dantenge fir juniors bhi kehenge na ki dekho Daya sir kuch kaam thik se nahi kerte?haan yea acha lagta mujhe?"

Daya made a face "to achese bhi keh sakte they na?aur gher ki kaam ko leke kiu daante..usme kaun junior kaun sir kehega kuch?yea batao ki yeh tou ab tumhari hobby ho gae hai, her waqt hi "mission Daya sudharo" py kaam kerty rehty ho, hunh"

"to apne bhai ko sudhrna galat hey?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet then nodded in no..and closed his eyes with "iss taraf bhi dabao…"

Abhijeet slapped lightly on his head and continued… after some seconds he said in a very serious tone "waise tune man liya?"

Daya opened his eyes "kya?"

"yeahi ki tu bigra hua hey?"

Daya opened his mouth and then plunged on Abhijeet "Abhi tum.."

Abhijeet saved him from the devil attack with "arey khud hi kaha aab mar kiu raha hey.."

Daya left him with "meine aise nahi kaha na..wo to waise hi.."

Abhijeet burst in a laughter seeing his face.. "tu bhi na sach mey…acha chal aab let..aram ker sir ko infrm kerna hey..fir tere pasand ka dinner.."

"sir ko kya bol ke aye?"

"wo…mein.."

"sab k samne yea to kahoge nahi ki mein manane jaraha hu sahib ko…(Daya imitated Abhijeet's voice making the shy smile more broader over Abhijeet's lips) to?"

"informer.."

"sir ne pakar liya?"

"hmm…"

"jao ab phone karo..gyan milega.."

Abhijeet hit him on his arm lightly "chal aram ker tu.."

He left from the room and Daya lied down with "kabhie kabhie gussa ker liya karo..manate hue acha lagte ho…"

**Sometime a bit nokjhok and anger add spice to the relations specially if u have sweet manao session at the end..isn't it?**

**A/n: **guys pls review…

So it ends..without any twist or turns..shrt and simple stry

U all liked it many many thanks…

Palak u liked my gift that brings a big smile on my face

And **popat jee..**thnk u…u hve hlpd a lot..

See u guys…soon again..


End file.
